Pumpkin Soup
by girlgenius
Summary: After an adventure, Loki is left injured. The God of Mischief convinces Sif to take care of him. Loki/Sif.


After a very long hiatus from writing I'm back and newly obsessed with Thor and the Avengers (I've already seen it 3 times, the latter two only too ogle Loki). Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this. I know that Sif/Loki is not canon but I don't care. They're beautiful. They're bad asses. And unfortunately  
were not my creations. And neither is the song Pumpkin Soup by Kate Nash, which inspired this sexy read. Review if you like it! Thanks!

Loki lay on his bed seemingly reading the thick leather bound book floating over his face. His right side bound down to his thin wrist in now bloody white bandages. He seemed distracted. His usual sharp, sea green eyes were dulled. Whether it was from the blood loss or if he simply had a lot on his mind, it worried her as she watched his from the doorway of his room. He did not even seem to notice his small black cat stretched out over his legs under the thin green blanket that was in need of some affection.

_Another beating taken for Thor's sake… _she thought to herself.

Sif continued to watch him silently, watched his thin chest rise and fall. Even in the mid summer, he was still so pale. She always stared at the veins in his arms after practice. They were very blue it seemed. His pale skin contrasted with his jet-black hair that seemed only to turn darker as he got older. Not that he appeared to be "old" by any means. His skin was still smooth and tight over the pronounced bones in his face. The only lines being around his mouth from the smile he usually wore.

_He's bleeding though the bandages again. I should call a healer to change them… or his mother. _

It worried her, to see him so still. A page had not turned for a several minutes, an unusual occurrence considering how fast the young sorcerer went though books in the library. He was very distracted; probably in pain considering what had happened to him earlier that day. They had been to a hostile realm, Thor's idea of a great adventure, and faced several vargs. Thor was cornered and when Loki tried to save him he was slashed with a beast's sharp claws. He was unconscious before they were able to get him to the healers, blood soaking his green shirt under his armor.

_At least he's healing well._

According to the healers, Loki would be back to his old tricks in a few days, morning combat practice with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three then afternoon in the library practicing his spells. His nights with her, in secret of course. No one knew that she and Loki had been together, for lack of a better word, for centuries. Since they appeared to be about 16 human years old. She wasn't sure what to call what they had.

_It makes us both happy though. Loki doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. _

In the middle of her thought she noticed him close his eyes. The book shut and floated to its spot on the table by his bed. She heard him breath loudly, frustrated. She knew he hated to be bed ridden.

"Why are you standing there?" he finally asked in his usually snarky tone. Still sexy.

"I was just checking on you. You lost a lot of blood and you're still bleeding like a speared boar." Sif spat.

She sat on the bed next to him. He had managed to push himself up onto the pillows behind him. The blanket stayed where it was, revealing more of him. Despite the youngest prince of Asgard being very quiet, he was not shy by any means. Part of Sif actually thought that Loki actually tried to show off his thin but muscular body when she and other women were around. He was never afraid to take off his shirt and jump into the lake near the palace while maidens (and sometimes Fandral) watched.

"Can you peel them off then?" motioning to his right side. "Please?"

Silvertounge indeed, she began pulling the wrapping off of him, leaving his skin sticky and red where the bandage was. As she pulled the wrappings off, the gauze to protect the wound came with it. It was ugly and bloody and raw red. It would leave a wonderful scar for certain.

"You're lucky you weren't disemboweled."

"That would be a disgusting way to die." Loki rolled onto his back, not afraid to get blood on his sheets. "Definitely a top three of ways I don't want to go to Valhalla."

Sif rolled her eyes. _Always sarcastic. _

"Stay with me tonight?" He looked up at her again and he moved to face her and hold her hand. "Not for our usual activities but for company."

"Of course." She smiled at him.

There were very few times she did not want to spend the night with the young prince. He always held her close during the night and never snored, thought, he did occasionally mutter a few harmless spells in his sleep.

Loki got off the bed, slowly, and wandered to his bathroom where he could cover the wound again. The blanket slipped off him and partially to Sif's relief he was clothed from the waist down. He had a pair of loose black pants that hung very low on his narrow hips. She noticed for the first time that the healers had not cleaned him up very much. His back still covered in dried blood as well as his hair. At some point blood had also run into his boots because blood had even dried on his thin ankles and feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Sif demandingly.

"To take a bath." He replied motioning to the blood that had caked in his hair.

He moved soundlessly across the dark tile floor to the bathroom. Sif lay back in his bed and considered waiting for him in bed, removing her boots before she did so. She heard the water begin to run and small whimpers and changed her mind.

"Are you alright?" Sif asked from the doorway, looking away in case he did not want her to see him.

"I cannot lift my arm…" Loki muttered dejectedly as he sat cross-legged in the large tub. He smiled innocently at her.

"You cannot be serious Loki. I am not a nurse."

"You could be." He smiled again. "Please?" He cooed at her. She could not say no to that.

She picked up a cloth he had set by the side of the tub and dipped it into the water. It stung the cuts on her hands; no doubt it had some type of antiseptic in it to lessen the risk of an infection. Sif rung out the cloth over his head sending murky water over his long nose and over his back, down each bone in his spine. She began to scrub the dried blood but it would not come off. She stopped, rolled up the legs of her leggings and swung her feet into the deep tub, the warm water felt good on her sore legs.

"Getting ready to join me?" he suggested, touching her leg seductively.

"You're injured, so no. I needed leverage to get this mess off you." She started scrubbing again, starting to remove the brown residue. The water began turning an ugly gray brown and Loki leaned forward to turn the water back on. It smelled like lemons and the sea.

"Can you pass me the soap please?" he asked, rubbing his sticky head against her thigh.

She watched his wash his hair, one handed, and then lean back into the stream of clean water. Unlike his brother, he had little body hair, and where it was, it was very fine. Volstagg often made fun for it, calling him a maiden. She preferred it that way though, she liked the way his soft skin felt after combat practice or an expedition on her callused hands. She ran her hands through his now clean, soft black hair, tilting his head back between her legs. He rested his head on her thighs, getting her leggings wet. She did not say anything; she just scratched his head as he stared up at her.

"I'm sorry I've made you wet." he smirked at the innuendo.

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to that." She said. "But it's certainly not anyway for a prince to talk to a lady."

She swung her legs out of the bathtub and reached for a towel for him as well as more gauze and wrapping for his hideous wound. He wrapped the green towel around his waist before she managed to turn around. She was finding it hard to be around him nearly naked and vulnerable. The later being a turn on for her. _I might still have my way with him tonight_, she thought to herself as she walked toward him bandages in hand. She ushered him out to the bedroom where he could lie down on the bed. As he rolled to his left side, she straddled his hips, taking note of certain parts of his anatomy where the towel did not conceal it.

"Are you taking advantage of a patient Nurse?" he asked in a playful voice.

"Its nothing I haven't seen before." She quickly commented.

Sif quickly packed and covered the wound before lying down beside him. He still was half-wrapped in the green towel. He was such a tease sometimes, his long, lithe, pale legs exposed from the towel past his knee to the middle of his thigh. He had very few scars; most were from millennia ago when he and Thor would rough house as boys. He settled back onto a green and black pillow and closed his eyes, not sleeping but relaxing. Sif took this opportunity to remove the now damp leggings and tunic she was wearing and put on one of Loki's shirts he kept for her from when he was younger.

"Sexy" he said almost inaudibly. His shirt barely covered her ass.

"You're too hurt for any of this." Sif replied sarcastically, motioning to herself.

She slid under the green blanket. Loki had not moved to join her. Sif moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He was oddly cool despite being in a warm bath only moments before. Suddenly he grasped the towel closer to himself and slipped under the blanket. He quickly removed the towel once underneath, dropping it on the floor next to the bed. He turned to face her, moving closer until their noses touched. Despite all the nights they had spent together she could still feel his heart beat fast out of nervousness. She placed a hand on his chest.

"Remember when I cut off your hair?" he murmured to her.

"How could I forget…" she rolled her eyes. "It made it turn black when it grew back. My mother was heartbroken. When it was short she said I could be your twin."

"I wouldn't do the things I do with you to Thor."

Then he kissed her, hard. She grabbed his face to pull him closer so their bodies were close. She could feel every part of him, his heart beating fast against her stomach, his hips close to hers… His hands slid under her shirt, they were cool against her hot skin. She was not sure if he used his magic when they were together this way or if he just had a magic touch, but either way it sent a wave of pleasure down her spine. Then he suddenly pulled away, mouth still slightly open from the kiss and breathing hard.

"Too much for you?" Sif asked matter-of-factly.

"No, not at all," He paused. "I just wanted to do this."

With his good arm, he grabbed Sif and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his hips again. _Loki should be the God of Thunder… _ she thought to herself as she leaned forward to start kissing him again.

"I think I might be bleeding again." Loki broke the silence. "Not to ruin the moment or anything of course."

Sif, who had been lying on his chest, pulled up the blanket to cover herself before leaning to the side to check the bandages. He would live to see the morning, the drama queen. He kissed her cheek sweetly and began playing with her dark hair.

"Sif?" he asked quietly

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something and you not get angry with me"

"At this point Loki, you could tell me that Asgard is on fire and I wouldn't care." She laughed. "What is it?"

"I think," He took a deep breath. "I might love you."

She could feel him cringe at the words. It was something she had ever heard him say to Thor or his mother or his cat. He loved her. It was an odd sentiment that stirred up strange feelings inside her. Did she love Loki? Her best friends awkward little brother? The boy only a few centuries younger than her that she would beat up in the palace gardens until he was old enough to know to fight back? The boy who turned into the award teenager that would send her flowers secretly picked from his mothers garden? The boy that turned into a smart, handsome, intelligent man? Yes, she did. She realized how long she had stayed silent when she had felt Loki's chest rise and fall deeply, like a sigh.

"I love you too." She replied and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good, I was starting to worry."

He laced his fingers into hers before they both fell asleep.


End file.
